The present invention relates to a power window system for electrically opening and closing a window of a vehicle through an operation by an occupant of the vehicle.
The vehicle such as an automobile generally has the power window system for electrically opening and closing a window of the vehicle (for example, JP-A-2001-234653). The vehicular power window system includes an operation switch installed on a trim on a passenger compartment side of the vehicle, a window main body adapted to be raised and lowered so as to close and open an opening in a door, and a window driving unit for electrically driving the main body in accordance with the operation of the operation switch. The driving unit has arms that are connected to the main body and driven by an electric motor when the motor is driven, whereby the main body is raised and lowered by moving the arms. The electric motor in the driving unit is designed to be energized when an ignition key is in an ON state and not to be energized when the ignition key is in an OFF state.
According to the power window system, in the event that no occupant is determined to sit in the passenger compartment, the raising and lowering speed thereof is designed to be faster than that when the occupant sits in the passenger compartment. A detection of an existence of the occupant within the passenger compartment is carried out by a portable device of a keyless entry system for operating the doors and an occupant sensor installed in a seat.
In addition, as another type of the power window system, there is known the power window system in which a window operating portion continues to be energized until the door to the driver's seat is opened and closed when the ignition key is switched from the ON state to the OFF state. According to the power window system, the window operation continues to be available until the occupant gets out of the driver's seat even when the ignition key is in the OFF state.
In the power window system in which the energization is controlled until the door to the driver's seat is opened and closed, when the ignition key is in the OFF state, however, in the event that the occupant gets out of the vehicle from a front-seat passenger side of the vehicle by utilizing a so-called walk-through function, the window driving unit still remains energized. Therefore, when the energization continues for a long time, there causes a risk that the battery is exhausted. Moreover, according to the above power window system, in the event that a robber inserts a stick or the like in an opened space to operate the switch with the stick, there causes a risk that the window main body can be lowered.